Survive or Die: Halloween in World War 2
by princess101.dw16
Summary: Wars are a very, very bad thing. Especially when it get people get killed. A little tip trying to change the world ends in trouble. Let me tell you a story about Anne Frank’s past life. Anne and her family was apart a tribe called The True Believers who is trying hide from the Holocaust. While trying to survive, Anne Frank formed a New Tribe called The True God Children.


I want to tell you a story. A story about ancestors and a family heritage. Some heritages are normal. Some are not like mine. No one ask me how I feel. I never wanted this. But this is my destiny to save the world from Hades. Everyone has ancestors, even me. My ancestor is Anne Frank.

Annelies Marie Frank was born on June 12, 1929. Anne was born into a jewish family and a world where the Jews are the bad guys. She lived in Frankfurt until she was about a toddler. The Frank Family flee to Amsterdam when the Nazis invade Frankfurt. They thought they got away but they moved to Amsterdam. Now there are lots of rules for the Jews.

The Jew Rules

Jews must wear the Star of David at all times

Jews can't ride bikes

Jews are banned to ride in tram and to drive

Jew can shop between 3 and 5pm

Jews are banned to go to any entertainment places

Jews can't take part in public sports

Jews can't visit Christians

They all go to Jewish Schools

Jews have a curfew

On July 5, 1942 Anne and her family went into hiding. Along with the van Pels and Mr. Dussel they have been in hiding for 2 years. Until on August 4, 1944 they were betrayed and kidnapped by the Gestapo (Nazis Secret Police). The were taken to Westerbork and Auschwitz. Then they all were apart and the people in hiding died except for Otto Frank. When Miep Gies gave him Anne's diary he published it just like Anne wanted.

My ancestor, Anne Frank was the face of the Holocaust. But there is a secret about her. She takes after someone else. Her past life. That's right, there are two Anne Franks. But the twist is they're totally different opposites. My ancestor, Anne Frank was born in the real world and the other Anne Frank was born in another realm.

They both died at age 15 but for different reasons. My ancestor died by a disease and her past life died because she was breaking the rules. They both had diaries. The most important thing about them is they never give up hope. Anne Frank's past life is the official origin of faith.

Her name is Annabeth Faith Kailey Forrester. She was born on September 11, 2005 in the United States of Auradon. She grew up with 2 great parents and her big sister, Melissa Brynn Forrester (who was born in the Enchanted Forest). They lived in Auradon for years and it alway been a safe place. Auradon is a place where she can be free.

Until it wasn't. When Anna was 5 years-old, the real world crossed to Auradon. Which also means World War 2 crossed Auradon too. So that means it's no longer a safe place. But they called it the Good vs. Evil. Well we all know about holocaust but it wasn't in this war, it's something even worse and it's not just for Jews. It's called the Thinning. I thought it was just a movie but it's real.

The Thinning wipes out the population by 5%. In Auradon, students and adults must take a special test once a year. Whoever gets lowest scores get executed and then go through the Holocaust. The Forrester Family has been fighting to stay together.

Melissa's first test was at age 13. Anna's first test was at age 12. These two sisters were best friends until there Grams has been executed. When she die Melissa been in shock and went into a Rebellious stage. She still done great in school but she took her anger out on her family. After she die her father made plans to go into hiding.

On the day the Forresters went into hiding they joined a tribe called the True Believers (the Resistance). They guided them and they lived in the wood. Every night, when everyone asleep Anna would seek out to see the sites of Auradon. On the day she visited Camelot Heights she touched a book that gains her magical power. She didn't know it until she save a 12 year old boy named Harry Chang from a car accident.

The first time she broke the rules is when she broke out his stepsister, Monica Hansen from one of the labor camps in the Isle of the Lost. Monica knew that her Grams is still alive. That lead Anna and the kids of the tribe on a mission. After Anna, her sister, Melissa and their friends Parker Pitts, Grace Espinoza and Sky Wall spoke to one of the survivors, they learn that Grams was frozen in time. Literally.

Someone offer her a deal but she refuse because she knew she was going to die. So instead she form a new tribe called the True God Children. While the team were helping people have faith, they also went on an adventure. Anna, Melissa, Parker, Grace, Sky, the new girl Julie Kemp and the rest of the tribe went all over Auradon and the Isle of the Lost to find a key to free Grams. During the adventure, Anna and Melissa were starting to feel like best friends again.

The team were add it for two and a half years until they finally found the key in the Isle of the Lost. When the team came back hoping to save Grams someone from the tribe betrayed her and she got jailed for a week. The True Believers got discover and they were forced of treason. The Nazis killed everyone in the True Believers except for their kids and Keith Forrester (Anna and Melissa's father).

On the day of the test, 12 kids were executed. Among those 12 the Nazis executed Monica Hansen again and her stepbrother Harry. The also called Annabeth Forrester so she can pay for her crimes. Which means she had no choice now by to take that deal. She collapse after she a shot through her neck, then she was taken to the labor camp where she died from a unfortunate event. Melissa never forgave herself when she found the body in the Isle of the Lost.

Both Anne Franks lost their life during World War 2. The Holocaust was started by Adolf Hitler. A mad man who hated the Jews. But when he die the Jews were free and World War 2 was ended. So if it wasn't for Hitler there wouldn't be a second war and my ancestor and her past life wouldn't be dead. All I know is that I'm not dying the same way. As I said, I didn't asked for this but the world needs us. It's our job to restore faith to the world. And I'm going to need your help.

So whoever is reading this, I just want you to know that the _FAITH LIVES IN YOU!_


End file.
